Wolf Pack
by Alessandra A-015
Summary: Join Alessandra as she defends what she thought was her home, as she finds that home is not always tangible. OC, AU.


_**Wolf Pack**_

A Halo: Reach fan fiction by Alessandra Amnell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Halo: Reach, the Halo universe, or anything created by Bungie and Microsoft, characters used in this story were with permission, all except for Alessandra, who is my character, all characters other than Alessandra are properties of their respective owners, whose Xbox live gamertags are below. Enjoy this tragedy.

Characters used:

AOGFuzzyTru3: Fuzz or Fuzzy.

Latice: No nickname provided.

Latonu: No nickname provided.

The Majick Dragon: Majick.

Alessandra006: Alessandra: Main character.

Ultimate Anon: Anon.

Jdrac Mercenary: Mercenary, Merc, Jair (hi-EAR).

Adam1QAZ: Adam.

Amber: No nickname provided.

Coyej: Coy.

MIC ELITE: Mike, Microsoft, Dawson.

Jasuchin Sama: Justin.

Roaring Vespian: Vespian

I watched as the Grunt threw the grenade at Anon, one of only two team-mates left. That was all I could do, watch helplessly as the explosive flew on its fatal trajectory onto the helmet of my friend and detonate. "Anon!" I screamed through my armor's speakers, "Stop," I heard Fuzz say, "He's gone, and trying to help him will end up having the same result." "But…" "No. It's too late Alessandra!" "…. Ok." We reached the bunker where the rest of our thirteen Spartan team met their fates; Jair, an Elite blade scorching through his chest, Majick, a Jackal having shot her in the spine while she was in cover, Adam, his own grenade thrown back at him, Latice, with a fatal wound to the Jugular, Latonu, the barrel of the plasma turret that killed him warped from heat, Amber, the hole in her head still a sickening sight, Coy, his head staring at his body, from three feet away, Dawson, my mate, Cut in half by an explosion, Justin, his internal organs juiced by a gravity hammer, and Vespian, dying to save Fuzzy from a grenade. "Fuzz," I said, "we aren't going to make it out of here alive, are we?" "…" a pause that lingered long enough for me to deduce that, no; we weren't, then, "No. We won't, Alessandra, but we aren't going to make it easy for them." And to punctuate that sentence, she cocked her shotgun.

_**Five days earlier**_

I was finally back on Reach, my home when I was young, and now I was back to ensure its safety. The Marine was driving like there was no tomorrow, heck, he probably thought there wasn't. Makes sense to me, after all, Spartans don't like being late to their new team, he probably knew that, judging by the look in his eyes every time he had to slow down. I looked down at my helmet; An E.V.A. variant with a Command Network Module attached to the right uplink center and an increased armor area on the forehead to reduce the likelihood of a sniper getting a lucky shot. My chest-piece was Grenadier, my shoulders were E.V.A., my left forearm covered with a TACPAD, and my knees reinforced with the Gungnir variant armor plates. All-in-all, I was a heavily armored W.M.D. against the rebels and the Covenant. I guess that's why I was given the rank Hyper-Lethal-Vector. After examining my armor, I placed the helmet on my head where it belonged, and my armor, detecting it was in one piece again, activated the shield, biomonitors, radar, and other essential equipment. As I was taken into the U.N.S.C. compound, I noticed other Spartans, dressed in similarly customized armor, one of them looked so much like an O.D.S.T., I thought he was one, but then I saw the Spartan issued insignia on his chest, indicating that he was, in fact, a Spartan. As I got out of the vehicle, I was greeted by a red armored Spartan, "You must be Alessandra, I'm Fuzzy, but, my friends call me Fuzz." "Ma'am!" I said as I stood at attention, "Ready for deployment whenever you see fit." This was followed by silence, and I heard someone say, from behind me, "Teacher's pet." Then everyone laughed as I looked around confused. "Hey, relax; we're not that stringent on the rules around here." Fuzzy said, "…Really? So I can drop all this B.S. about me being ready to fight whenever you need me, because, I really need a nap right now." This was, as I had planned, greeted with laughter. "Funny, I like that in a soldier." I heard one of the others say, "Don't get too used to it, on a scale of one to ten based on my normal sense of humor, that was a 10." Another peal of laughter, one of them took off their helmet, "I'm Amber," She said, holding out her hand, I shook it. I soon came to know the names of the others; Anon, the linguistics officer of the group, Latonu, the comic relief, Latice, the resident engineer, Jair, the tank of the team, Amber, the medic, Adam, the cartographer, Coy, the sniper, Dawson, the friendly one of the group, Vespian, the ladies man, Justin, the loveable death machine, Majick, the second-in-command, and Fuzzy, the leader and strategic mastermind. I was, you could say, a Jack-of-all-Trades, I did whatever was needed of me, also, I was a pretty good pilot and driver. Together we all made a pretty good team.

The next day, I was taken on my first real mission since being a spy for the Office of Naval Intelligence. We were sent in to assist another Spartan team, Noble team, I believe it was, in re-activating a communications outpost that had gone silent for some reason or another, however, the mission started going south as soon as it began. One of the Noble team members was examining a distress beacon, when another said the scorch marks on the ground were plasma burns. This should have tipped us off that something was amiss, but, we probably all were hoping that they couldn't be on Reach. They were. As soon as we had entered a structure that looked like it was damaged from a fire, we saw the bodies of a pair of Marines. "What in the… Oh God that is just wrong!" I said as we entered the building, "Even Covenant wouldn't do this." This I knew as a fact, after seeing how they prided honor above all else, I even once saw an Elite refuse to pick up a fully loaded D.M.R. when his weapon was depleted of charge. However, as we went outside I just happened to look at the roof above the door we came out of and just noticed a Jackal jumping to another ledge and disappearing behind a rock. "Oh, lovely." "What?" Fuzzy asked, "Did no one else notice that?" "Notice what?" Amber said, "The Jackal that was just on the roof." "What?" Latonu asked with obvious surprise, "Oh God, not on Reach. Please not on Reach." "Maybe you were mistaken," Majick said, "a trick of the light maybe?" "No." I replied, "I'm never mistaken; just ask the Marines I've fought with, I've saved their lives more than once with my hunches." "Great." I heard Latice say, "Of all the human occupied worlds, the Covenant just happen to find Reach." "Alright, we all know what to do," I heard Anon say, "and no, Adam, it's not to start screaming like little girls and run around in circles till we hit something." "What?" Adam asked, "That was one time, I was trying to get a laugh out of Mercenary." "Well, you didn't, but it was close." Jair said, "Well, let's get going." "Alright, who stole my candy, come on, man up!" I said out of nowhere as I rooted through my Tactical Softcase looking for said candy. "Well, it wasn't me!" Dawson said while chewing on something, "… Really now?" I asked him. Again, peals of laughter. As we progressed, we encountered the Covenant, the first few were Grunts and Jackals, then, the Elites, those were really hard to get through, "Distract him so I can get behind!" I said over the radio, "Got it." Anon said, as the Elite turned to face the pissed off linguist, I jumped on its back and pulled out my knife, "You," I stabbed his arm by mistake, but still held on, "just," I stabbed his chest next, but he still stood, "stay," I finally got his neck, and he went down like a ton of bricks, "DOWN!" I realized that I had been gradually raising my voice as I assassinated the alien, I got up and dusted my armor off, I looked up, "What?"

The day after that mission, I saw Fuzzy getting her mechanical arm attached to where the stump of her previous limb, I got the Elite that did it and gave him a second mouth, but the deed was done, Fuzzy would never have her arm back. "Sorry about that Fuzz, I should have gotten him faster." "No, I just wasn't vigilant enough." She replied, "It was my fault and mine alone, I won't accept you blaming yourself for my mistake." "By the way, what are the spooks doing with that armor piece I removed from that Elite, it looked like a supplemental plate of armor, not that it protected him any better." "You know as much as I do Alessandra." She said while moving her new arm as instructed, "It's strange," she started, "it feels the same as my original arm." "That's because it has the same neural pathways as your other arm did, they scanned our nerves when we were inducted, remember?" I said, "Yeah, I do remember that, but it just makes me wonder whether or not we are just their little science project." "Don't we all." "Hey," Anon said as he came in, "word just came down from command; we're supposed to go protect New Alexandria from the Covenant." "Well, let's get moving." Fuzz said.

"Well this is a load of shit." I heard the pilot say as she flew the Pelican transport over anti-air turrets that were so helpfully taken out by Noble-6, "Oh really, you just noticed that?" I said under my breath, "Well at least we have reliable air support with their _brilliant_ intelligence." Dawson quipped, everyone except the pilot laughed, possibly because we were on a private channel, "That wasn't funny." maybe not. As we landed, I apologized to the pilot while she kept saying, "Stop saying that, I've forgiven you already!" "Are you sure? I thought that you would be hurt about us mocking your brilliance!" I laughed as I ran towards my team while the pilot threw her helmet at me, cussing all the way.-Three hours later- I was still snickering a bit at the Elite; constant vigilance, and yet he doesn't see me standing still right in front of him. "Should I just end him now?" I asked over the secure link, "Yeah." Fuzzy said, "Do it quietly though." "Okay mom." I joked over the link. As the Elite turned around I made my move, jumping on his back and stabbing his brain. None of the other aliens in the building moved as they saw this, their mouths open wide, "Well that was… Oh crap." I said, "Alessandra? Repeat last transmission." I didn't respond, I couldn't, the amount of them that I hadn't noticed was enormous, I couldn't believe that this many Covenant could stand that still. "Get the Demon!" A General said, "Wait, you can speak English?" I said unbelieving, "I'm out of here!" I turned and ran into a hunter, "What the fuck!" I screamed, as I ran between them and used my jet-pack to get out of the building through the skylight, "Alessandra! A-015, respond!" "Sorry Fuzz, I just got a nasty surprise, apparently, the aliens can speak English!" "… Alessandra, what have you been smoking lately?" "I'm not kidding! I just heard them speak; I even recorded it on my mission log! Oh, by the way, I also heard you over the link making those weird noises, having fun?" "… Never tell anyone you know or I will take you out." "Aww, how sweet, should I wear something nice?" I joked as I landed on the roof, "Just don't tell anyone." "Yes ma'am."

The next day was much the same, all work and no play, unless you count blowing the crap out of every alien we saw as play, "How's the new paint job working out for you Fuzz?" I asked as I ran over a grunt and virtually covered the front of the Warthog in fluorescent blue blood, "Never really liked the color blue," she replied, "but it works." "Oh really? I thought red might work better for you, but I couldn't kill a friendly if I wanted to, otherwise I would have done that a while back." "The Brutes have red blood." Coy pointed out, "Maybe we could use that." "No way, they don't go down as easily as the Grunts, and they might damage the vehicle or go into armor lock and destroy it, leaving us without transportation." I explained to him, "Just saying, if we kill a few of them, get a few buckets full of the blood, and use that as paint, there you go, red warthog." "That's not half bad, just one question." "What?" "You willing to kill that many Brutes?" "…" "I thought not." With that out of the way, we could finally-, "A-015, are you receiving?" "Yes Sam, I read you, what's up?" "You are being ordered to retreat to Rally point Omega to rendezvous with the remaining Spartan III's on Reach to defend that position. This is your final order, survive at that location. Over and out." "Alright guys, let's get going to the rally point." "Please, I want to see some signs of life."

_**Three hours earlier**_

I rolled out of the way of a plasma turret's line of fire, just as Latonu stepped from cover behind me and got a shot off before he was killed, "Latonu!" I screamed, he got the Elite, but the damage was done, no more O.D.S.T. Spartan, "Jair, we have to- LOOK OUT!" I screamed as an Elite came up behind him and skewered him on his blade, as he died, he stabbed the alien in the head, taking him out with him. "Shit!" I heard Dawson say, "Dawson, don't stray too far from the group, that goes for you too Alessandra." Fuzz said, "Ok, Fuzz, just don't bunch us-" Dawson never got that thought finished, because right as he turned to get back to the group, a Wraith mortar hit right in front of him, splitting him in half. My breath stopped as everything happened in slow motion to torture my mind, "NO!" I screamed as I tried to break from the grip of my allies to go to my mate, "Alessandra stop moving and get back-" Majick stopped suddenly as a shot from a Needle Rifle hit her spine and punctured her heart, killing her instantly. "Damn!" Anon said, as he fired his own rifle at the Jackal, scoring a hit on its head. Amber was reloading her assault rifle when another Jackal shot her in the face, killing her as well. Out of thirteen Spartans, only nine were left, soon that was down to two as Coy got his head cut off by an Energy sword, Adam was blown up with his own grenade, Latice got his neck sliced and bled out, Vespian was struck by a plasma grenade thrown at Fuzzy, Justin got hit by a Gravity hammer and got his organs juiced, and Anon got stuck in the head trying to rally with us.

_**Present time**_

As Fuzzy cocked her shotgun, I noticed a blur behind her, camouflaged Elites, my mind thought, right as a blade came through Fuzzy's chest, "*Erk!*" I heard her grunt as it penetrated her spine, and she dropped her shotgun, I immediately took the chance and grabbed the gun, spun it around, and shot the Elite that had just killed her. "Damn." I said to no one in particular, my team, my family, had just been wiped out in front of me, I closed my eyes as I heard an Elite come into the building, turned around with my arms wide open as if to hug him, and said, "Go ahead, I'm ready to see them again." The last thing I saw was a flash, and then, the smiling faces of my team, I was wrong, Reach wasn't home, this was, and I had finally returned to my family.

_**THE END**_


End file.
